SAL DE MI PIEL
by Briss
Summary: Basado en la cancion de belinda.. recomendado escucharla.. si son sensibles no la lean y es mi primer fic no todos seran dramaticos.. xd gracias.. One-shot


**Hola.. chicas este es mi primer fic.. dramatico no piensen que lo soy pero.. me encanto esta cancion SAL DE MI PIEL - BELINDA tienen que escucharla asi entenderan la historia.. un beso.. y no me maten.. y si son hipersensibles no la lean ahah.. xd, SE ME OCURRIO DE MOMENTO asi q no les gusta igual pongan algo jajaja xd kiss**

**SAL DE MI PIEL**

_**Ya No estas desde ayer , **_

_**llueve sal **_

_**Sal de mi piel **_

_**Te mire Junto a mi Desperte Supe que no estabas ahi **_

_**Trata de entender...........**_

-Te amo.. perdoname , perdoname por no regresar antes, por pensar que me esperarias , por creer que nuestro amor era tan fuerte que lo superaria todo como la distancia.. _Edward la interrumpio(silencio sus labios con otro tierno beso de despedida)y le dijo -_perdoname corazon ,perdoname tu a mi pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo te amare hoy y el resto de mis dias siempre te amare

_**Que no puedo olvidarte Sacarte de mi **_

_**Respiro no puedo **_

_**Me ahoga mirarte , pensartee..**_

_**Sal De Mi Piel**_

_Edward la abrazo tan fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello con lagrimas en los ojos le susurro - _Si tan solo hubieras vuelto antes , te espere tanto , te llore y necesite estos 3 años fueron un infierno sin ti siempre te ame Isabella..  
siempre te espere..  
siempre te amare..pero debo hacerlo Bella se aferro mas a el no queria soltarlo porque sabia que esa seria la ultima vez que lo veria , que lo abrazaria , que sentiria sus caricias y sus besos..

_esta era su despedida y se reprocho tanto el no haber vuelto antes,esperar terminar su carrera y poder regresar a los brazos de edward de su amor pero ella tenia una meta que cumplir.. y ella penso que edward lo entenderia.._  
_si lo entendio en su momento pero el la necesitaba,necesitaba su amor y su comprension a ella junto a el..._  
_y ese fue su error.. ahora el amor de su vida estaba apunto de casarce y ella no podria hacer nada para envitarlo._

_**Recordar un mar de miel Amargo **_

_**amor Te digo Adios**_

_**Huele a ti En cada rincon**_

_** En cada cancion **_

_**Y me mata dejarte ir.....**_

_tendria que dejarlo ir, y ser feliz , ser feliz porque el se lo merecia asi no fuera con ella y fuera otra la que se llevara a ese hombre maravilloso que ella no supo cuidar ni entender.. y quisa amar , no amar no porque lo amo y ama con todo su corazon y por eso lo dejara ir_

_lagrimas caian de sus ojos te amos y sollosos.. recuerdos de ese gran amor de ese amor que siempre existira pero no siempre la vida es color de rosa el tenia un deber que cumplir .. un deber con aquella chica que lo saco de su soledad, de su tristeza aquella chica que fue como una luz en su oscuridad.. no la amaba , la queria pero ella merecia ser feliz en sus ultimos a os de vida,_  
_hacerla feliz como ella lo hizo con el y lo haria el la haria feliz porque se lo habia prometido asi mismo..a ella aunque el no lo fuera porque estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, el tambien tendria que dejarla ir dejar el pasado atras.. y no pensar mas en lo que pudo ser.._

_los amigos de ambos.. miraban a lo lejos.. veian el final de aquel inmenso amor del cual ellos habian sido testigos..ellos le insistieron en que hablasen que se merecian otra oportunidad pero... cuando ya nada es igual.. y nada se puede hacer ya.._

**_Que no puedo olvidarte _**

**_Sacarte de mi _**

**_Respiro no puedo Me ahoga mirarte , _**

**_pensarte Sal De Mi Piel_**

_Bella.. saco fuerzas de donde ya no las tenia y se solto de el de su cuerpo de sus brazos.. que la apretaban tan fuerte..como si con ello evitara lo que vendria el adios_..

_**Sal De Mi Piel........**_

Bella: Adios amor.. se feliz.. prometeme que lo seras... te lo mereces , no hay nadie que lo meresca mas que tu.. te amare por siempre.. mi gran y unico amor ella lloraba pero con una dulce sonrisa ..  
_Edward con lagrimas al igual que ella.. imito una sonrisa dulce_ - yo tambien .. te amare toda mi vida..algun dia.. volveremos a vernos?  
_Bella sonrio_ - Quisa, quisa el destino nos una alguna vez..algun dia en algun lugar aunque por ahora sera mejor que no..que evitemos todo tipo de contacto yo volvere a inglaterra y tu seguiras tu vida aqui con ella..  
-mi Pequeña princesa.. nunca te olvidare , perdoname por favor..perdoname no hay nada que perdonarte , fue un error que cometimos los dos.. pero no podemos regresar el tiempo y es mejor dejarlo asi _- respondio Bella otra vez con ese sabor salado de sus lagrimas que caian.. sin parar - _es hora de irme o perdere el avion...

_se dieron un ultimo abrazo.. el de despedida el que les partiria el alma y el corazon a ambos..._  
_se dijeron un adios silencioso.. como si no pudieran decirse mas.._

_**Sal de mi piel**_

_**Y te amo **_

_**Y te Odio**_

_** Y te amo**_

_Ella se separo de el y empezo a caminar dejando todo atras, al amor de su vida .. su unico amor nunca lo olvidaria Jamas y lo perdio lo habia perdido por tonta por un error.. se dijo asi misma pero ya no podia hacer nada mas.._

_la distancia habia matado su amor.. el se habia enamorado de otra ya.. y lo dejaria ser feliz.. aunque no fuera con ella ADIOS..fue su ultima palabra y siguio su camino al igual que ell.._

_**Que no puedo olvidarte Sacarte de mi **_

_**Respiro no puedo **_

_**Me ahoga mirarte , pensartee..**_

_**Sal De Mi Piel**_

_en el que estaba Maria.. su futura esposa .. a la que haria feliz y el dejaria su corazon.. ella se lo llevaba.._  
_porque ella siempre lo tendria.....algun dia.. se dijo._

_**Y No puedo olvidarte **_

_**Sacarte de mi Respiro **_

_**no puedo Me ahoga mirarte,**_

_**pensarte **_

_**Sal De Mi Piel ....**_

**Fin?**


End file.
